fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tywin Lannister
Tywin Lannister is 2nd son of Tyrus Lannister and Maria Lannister younger brother to Victor Lannister and Gysella Lannister and twin brother to Tommen Lannister Appearance Tywin shares the lannister traits, with piercing emerald eyes and blonde hair. Though he and his twin are quite identical one feature is not the same. On his left arm is a long scar that allows the pair to be told apart. He is a normal height but has little to no muscles. He stands at 5 foot 6 inches. Personality He is smart, stoic, calm, and level-headed . As a child, he was bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful. However, aa he grew and became more mature it has led him to become a serious person to others. He likes to watch and observe people before speaking. But when he does it is always quite smart and needed to be heard for alone tywin believes if you are to speak make it worth it. However there are two faces of tywin lannister the one that he is alone, then there's one with tommen. Tywin with tommen is a high class snob. He makes it known that he is the smartest in the room and often goats people. Though that is mainly because he and tommen enjoy the teasing of others. Tommen the brawn and him the brains. History Tywin lannister is the 4th born child to the main lannister line being seconds before his twin tommen lannister. These seconds would prove to be something that would separate the two. If anything were to happen to victor Tywin would be the new heir to the throne, and tommen his spare. At a young age this was never an issue after all Tommen and Tywin were inseparable. You could not see one and not the other. This would be a defining feature in tywin's life as he and tommen were both identical in every way, especially at a young age. Not even their mother could tell the difference between them. On the pairs 5th name day they decided to play a prank and pretend to be each other for the day. No one ever noticed that they were lying and that is when it occurred to the young boy that if this was to continue, his life and future could be in jeopardy. If not even his family could tell the two apart then what chance did they have if they were when they got older. After that day tywin began to take his studies more seriously a clear defining thing began emerging. This determination within tywin showed just how different tommen and him truly were. Tywin showed that the greatest strength was his mind. It was clear even at his young age of 7 that he was going to be the brain of the family. He worked with the maester everyday and consumed every scroll, book and knowledge he could get his hands on. This became a defining feature of the boy alone he was quite timid, observant. He would be happy to sit and feed his brain for days. Tommen was the opposite he was always training and wasn't quite the brightest. But together they were the perfect team. Tywin was less of a boy and a ferocious cub when with tommen. He knew his brother would protect him if needed and he would do the same. The two was quite known to cause mischief among the rock. Though while it seemed cute at their young ages when they got older it was more seemed as problematic. Tommen known for cleaning up any mess tywin couldn't do it with his words. Tommen and tywin often got into many fights with drunken soldiers, squires and anyone that didn't like the two twins, it often was most people. Especially as when they were together they were insufferable tywin and tommen picking fights where they were not needed. On their 16th name day the pair decided to go to the local tavern and get absolutely destroyed. Sneaking away from their own celebration the pair made their way there. Where tywin decided to mock a drunken knight who was far more stronger and experienced then the boys. Though after hours of teasing the man snapped at went to attack the boys. Tywin like normally hid behind his brother who proceeded to stand his ground. Though was quickly outclassed. Mixed with the wine he drank the fight ended with the knight knocking him out. Tywin was next but luckily only one blow was struck before the lannister guards stepped in, the knight got a good hi a small scar right up his left arm. Later that night the knight was sentenced to death and the two boys severely scolded for their stupidness. Tywin was scared with his left arm having a large cut up the top of it. A constant reminder that the pair were not untouchable. But it was also a reminder that he and tommen were different. Tywin had no skill with the sword but his brain was a much better weapon. He continued to train it become quite the strategic wonder. His older brother and father were not someone he looked up to at all. He hated his father for being a fat slob. In history the lannisters were strong and this was the result it made him want to throw up. Then there was victor. And egotistical mess, he always wanted to be perfect and when ever he got near a duel it was horrible. The battles tommen and victor have made tywin want to slam his head against the wall. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Knowledge, his twin. Wine Dislikes Egotistical men His father and older brother Weaknesses Tywin is not at all a fighter. He is a bookworm letting his wise words and sharp tongue do the fighting. Though often without his brother he is quite timid and often can go unnoticed. Category:RP Characters